Anime High
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: A fan based parody of all laughable fanfiction. A young princess (MarySue) runs away from home to go to a school that is for anime charters. They are viewed as celebrities in Japan and she wishes to become one as well.
1. Chapter 1

Anime High: Krystal's Story

Authors Note

The following is made as a fanbased parody to make fun of all the illerate writers on . So it is supposed to be bad. Krystal is supposed to be a Mary Sue. She is supposed to be annoying. I had originally planned this story in my freshman year, but never posted it because of this reason. It has slight changes such as the charcter and back story. I was also inspired by another bad fanfiction called Face the Strange. So I hope you all laugh at this story. Its also supposed to be (mildly) offensive and f**ked up.

Prolouge

"Mom, I wanna go to Anime High, pleeeeeease?" A princess begged the King and Queen of Gemstasia, a small kingdom located in Canada.

"Krystal, you musn't." Her father said. "Your going to become queen in a few years, so you must stay here."

Hi, my name is Krystal, and I am fourteen years old, and I'm the princess of Gemstasia. I don't like being a princess. Its too boring, and I don't suit it well. Lets get things straight here, at the parlor, the princess usually sings opera, but I refuse. I wanna sing J-pop. But all the elders and royals won't allow it. I am also supposed to be reading literature, which is so boring. I would rather read manga.

My sister, Melony, who is eight is a better princess than I will ever be. So I don't understand why I have to be queen and not her! In four years I have to marry a prince but all the princes in this kingdom are ugly horn dogs.

"But Dad! This is what I want." I whine, while stamping my foot.

"I said no, Krystal!" Her father barked.

I cry and go to my room. A person steps in. It is one of the noble knights, Danny, who I love to manipulate.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Danny asked, concerened.

"Its my parents again! I don't want to become queen! I just wanna be a regular teenage girl and go to a normal teenage school." I cry into his chest.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" He askes.

I pull him closer to me and lock lips with him, making him feel uneasy. "I want you inside me."

"Princess, I don't think we should be doing this!" He said, like a timid child.

"Hush, I know what I'm doing." I say, bringing him in for another kiss. Then pushed him on the bed and did some naughty things.

Danny came back to the knight's hang out after that traumatizing event.

"Danny, what took so long?" A purple haired, female knight asked.

"Older sister had her way with me again." He said, embaressed.

The purple haired knight clentched her teeth. "That bitch." She growled.

"Loli! Don't get so angry!" Danny protested. "Its not your fault."

Loli was Danny's and Krystal's oldest sister. The King and Queen had lots of children (They had twenty children!) however Loli wasn't eligible to be queen because she was a tomboy and wasn't as pretty as Krystal or Melony. Loli gave up her dream being queen and became a knight instead. Loli hated Krystal and everything about her because she would one day have the throne and not her.

"I know it isn't but she does this to you every night!" Loli said, angrily. "I'm going to kill her and claim the throne for myself." She pulled out a silver metallic sword and began to exit the hangout.

"But Loli! She is your sister! Our sister! She will one day be queen." Danny said.

"Like I give a crap." Loli said and left.

That night Krystal planned her escape. Melony had caught her.

"Kry-Kry, wher are you going?" Melony asked. Kry-Kry was Krystal's nickname that only the children of the kingdom called her.

Krystal packed her last suitcase with some stuffed animals. "I'm running away from home." She had said.

"But why? Won't you get caught?" Melony asked.

"I hate it here. Don't tell mom or dad this." Krystal said with a wink.

"I won't." Melony said in a playful but devious voice that only a charmismatic child could bring. "Only if you take me and Cliff with you."

Cliff was the family's youngest boy at the age of five. When he was two he was attacked by a witch, and his vocal chords were removed from his body so he was never able to talk. He talked using sign language and Melony found tis really cute. One day Melony declared her love for him and said, that when Melony and him turn eighteen they would marry.

"Fine." Krystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, now let me get Cliff up." Melony said and lef the room to wake him up.

"Be back before midnight." Krystal said.

"Yes, Kry-Kry." Melony said in a sing song voice.

Later that night Melony, Cliff, and Krystal left the kingdom. Loli and Danny watched from the highest tower.

"Where does she think she is going?" Loli growled.

"I belive she was going to a new school that is located in Japan." Danny said.

"I can't let this happen." Loli said.

She began to head to the King and Queen's bedroom. The queen was just grooming herself infront of a beautiful mirror while the king was in bed reading a novel.

"Mom, Dad." Loli began, with Danny standing closely behind her.

"What is it dear?" The king asked. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Krystal just left the kingdom and took Melony and Cliff with her." Loli said in a cold voice.

The King and Queen jumped up from hearing this. "WHAAAAT?" The queen sheriked.

"You must go and follow them and they must never leave your sight." The king said.

"Yes, Dad." Loli said with a bow.

"Danny, go with her." The king said. "Once you get a hold of them, throw them in the dungeon with all the prisoners, they have just lost their princess duties."

Loli smirked. Danny, timidly asked, "What about who is going to be princess?"

"That will role will be given to Sara." The queen said.

Sara was a year younger than Krystal and was much prettier than her. Krystal got along with her sometimes but Sara was more well liked by the kingdom.

"Now go, get them and bring them back here!" The king said.

"Yes, Dad." The two knights said.

In order to make it out of the kingdom and get to the airport, the princess and her siblings must enter the city.

"Wow, the city is so big." Melony said.

"Quiet before someone finds us." Krystal said. "We must change our looks that way no one finds us." She then dragged the two children into a beauty salon that worked late hours.

A flamboyantly gay black man greeted them. "Hi honey, what can I do for you?"

"Make us look as different as possible." Krystal demanded.

"Sure thing! Laquisha! Tanya! Get your asses down here!" The man said.

Two beautiful black women came down the stairs. One was skinny and had straight hair with long black fingernails and wore a leather jacket and a cheetah print top, jeans and leather boots. The other was fat but good looking and wore a black spagett strap tank top with sequined letters that read "Princess" with a sequeined tiara underneath. She wore white jeans and black boots. Her hair was more wild looking and her nails were also long but were painted pink. They looked at Krystal and the younger siblings.

"We need to make them pretty as much as possible." The man said.

"Okay, hay, we will handle it." Said the skinny one. She took Cliff by the hand while the fat one took Melony by the hand.

The gay man sat Krystal down and began washing her hair. "So why must we make you different?" He asked.

"I am the princess of Gemstasia." Krystal answered.

The man gave out a surpised look and said, "I knew you looked like her!"

"Yeah, anyway, I've decided I need to run away from home. I think some bad people are after me, so I have to hide myself." Krystal explained.

"Oh don't worry, honey, we'll make you look fabulous." The man said.

He began cutting her brown hair and some music played as him and the two ladies working on Krystal's siblings started singing I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.

Cliff's red curly hair became a luscious brown and had a bowl hair cut. Melony's brown long curly hair was dyed strawberry blonde and was straigtend. Krystal had short platinum blonde hair and was given three ear pericings in each ear.

"Now that we got your hair down, let me give you some fabulous outfits." The man said to the three siblings.

The three hairstylist, who were also siblings kept their clothes that they had worn when they were their age. Krystal wore a sparkly white cashmiere sweater with a blue denim mini skirt and red converse. Cliff was wearing a white button down top with a denim jacket, leather jeans and black shoes. Melony wore a pink tank dress with a white sweater and pink dress hsoes.

"Okay honey, you are ready to go!" The man said.

"Thank you, bye!" Krystal said, holding her siblings hands and walked outside the shop. Then headed for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(A/N: I skipped the airport scene because I was lazy, so now our heros are at Anime High at the headmistress office)

A woman in her mid fourties looked at the three royal siblings.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my face?" She said, angrily.

"S-She's scary." Melony whispered to Cliff who nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, like he normally did when he was scared.

Krystal worked up some courage to say, "My name is Krystal and this is my little sister Melony and my little brother Cliff. We would like to attend Anime High."

The woman narrowed her cold brown eyes and said, "You do realize those kids are too young to attend highschool."

"I know, but I have no where to put them." Krystal said. She began to fake cry and say, "You see, my parents are alcholics and were just arrested a few weeks ago. We were kept in an orphanage but my little brother got into a fight so we were kicked out of there and we have no where to go. I would like to have the education so I can become a lawyer, so please, won't you help us?"

Melony knew what Krystal was doing. Her sister was a drama queen and she had told her at the airport, if the admission dosen't let her in she'd think of a sob story.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. Now please leave my office." The headmistress said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Please, come in." The headmistress called.

In walked in a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform. She was standing next to a boy who looked apathetic towards her.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura, you're here. What is going on?" the headmistress said in a more friendly voice.

"Shizuka-Sama," Sakura began, "We wanted to escort the new students around."

The headmistress, Shizuka looked confused. "What new students?"

Sasuke pointed to the royal trio. "We thought they made excellent candidates to come here."

"But the children!" Shizuka said.

"The lower school is just across the street. I'm sure they could walk there everyday." Sakura said.

"And what about the dorms? I thought all the girls dorms were full." Shizuka said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind staying in the boys dorm until we get another girls dorm opened." Sasuke said with a wink towards Krystal. Krystal blushed and shyed away.

"Fine then, you are now students here. But first I must know your names." Shizuka said.

"My name is Krystal but you can call me Kassie or Azula or Sapphire." Krystal said, all peppy.

"My name is Melony." Melony said with a shy smile as she twiddled her thumbs.

Cliff didn't say anything, since he couldn't talk.

"That's Cliff, he's a mute." Krystal said.

"Oh, I see." Shizuka said. "Well then, you two, you may show them around."

When Krystal and her siblings had first approached the school they had met Sakura and Sasuke, who were part of the student council. They said they would help them attend the school since Krystal was really pretty.

"This is the quad." Sakura said. "This is where everyone just sits back and hangs out. Sometimes people eat lunch here, other times people play music or take a nap here."

They continued walking. They headed towards the classrooms. The campus was really big and had six academic buildings; one for science, one for history, one for gym (which was the smallest of the buildings), one was for language arts/forgein language, one was the library, and one for math.

"This is where you will be doing school work. It's a lot a buildings, so try not to get lost." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that would be scary." Sakura added.

(A/N: Again, skipping the tour, because it was long and boring, LOL)

Finally they had reached the dorms. "These are the dorms. On the left is the girls dorms which are painted in pink and on the right are the boy dorms which are painted blue." Sasuke said. Then he turned around and looked at Krystal, "Did I mention that I am your roommate?"

Krystal blushed, she couldn't believe that the love of her life was her roommate.

"What about me and Cliff?' Melony asked.

"Cliff will share with someone else, as for you, you get to be my roommate." Sakura said.

"Awesome." Melony said.

The group spilt into two. Sakura showed Melony to her room and Sasuke showed Krystal and Cliff to theirs.

"Let me show you your room, Cliff." Sasuke said, in a kind tone. He knocked on one door. A boy with spiky multicolored hair opened the door.

"Omigod its Yami!" Krystal thought.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"This will be your new roommate, his name is Cliff and he is mute." Sasuke said.

"I see." Yami said. Then he eyed Krystal. "And you are?"

"His older sister. My name is Krystal." Krystal said.

"Make sure that you, Elliot, Naruto and Darien are all nice to him." Sasuke said.

"Got it!" Yami said, as Cliff wandered in his room.

Then Sasuke showed Krystal to their room. Their roomates were the most hottest boys in school; Hawks Eye from Sailor Moon (unfortantly he was gay) and Soul from Soul Eater.

"So whose the new girl?" Soul said, checking out Krystal's hot body.

"Her name is Krystal and she will be sharing a room with us since all the girls dorms are full." Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you." Krystal said. "My name is Krystal."

"Girl, you look hot." Hawks Eye said. "I'm sure all the straight guys would be fawning over you, like Soul is right now. What about you, Sasuke? Isn't she hot?"

Sasuke blushed and said, "Shouldn't you be studying for your vocabulary test tomorrow?"

"Sorry!" Hawks Eye said and turned awayas he began studying words.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Sasuke asked.

Krystal nodded.

The next morning Krystal, Cliff and Melony briefly saw eachother. Melony chatted about her experience living in a dorm with three other girls; Ino, Asuna, and Misa as well as her first watching of a scary film. However Sakura escorted them to the lower school while Sasuke and Soul showed Krystal to her first class.

"So what do I have first?" Krystal asked.

"You have algebra with Mr. Miyazuki." Sasuke said.

"That means, I'm in your class." Soul said with a smug smile.

"Okay then, I will see you around." Sasuke said and walked to his next class.

Krystal then looked at Soul and asked, "So do you like me better in the school uniform?"

Soul's ears perked when he said that and began eyeing her up and down. She was tall thin (almost enough to be anneroixic) and her school uniform was hotter than the other girls since hers had a midrift. "You look good." He said.

"Oh, SOOOOOUL!" Said a perky feminine voice.

Soul and Krystal turned around and saw Blair, the cat/witch. She hugged Soul in the most creepy way ever and said, "Whose the new girl?"

"I'm Krystal." Krystal said, a bit annoyed, since she was groping her Soul-muffin.

"I'm Blair, Soul's girlfriend." Blair said. "Is it your first day here?"

"Yeah. I just got here from Gemst-…I mean England." Krystal said with a nervous last.

"Well, your gonna love it here." Blair said as she dragged Soul into the classroom. Krystal followed behind thinking, 'slut.'


	3. Chapter 3

Class was really boring. All the girls did was make fun of Krystal and all the boys were perverts and kept asking Krystal out. The teacher just talked about fractions and Krystal never understood them so she didn't care because she wouldn't need them in the real world. Finally the bell rang. Soul had lead her to her next class, science.

Again that class was the same, until lunch rolled around. Sakura met up with Krystal, Soul and Sasuke and asked Krystal, "Hey, do you know what anime your signing up to be in?"

Krystal shook her head. "I don't know what your talking about." She said quietly.

"When new commers come here they sign up for an anime that are holding auditions." Sakura explained.

"So which ones are opened for auditions?" Krystal asked.

Soul took a laptop out of his backpack and opened up the school website and showed her the list of anime that was in need of charcters.

"Oooh Naruto Gauken? What's that?" Krystal asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother. Then Sasuke explained, "It's a Naruto spin off however Kishimoto isn't the director. I believe her name is KawaiiNecko."

"its basically a modern day love story using Naruto characters in a school setting." Sakura said.

"And they are looking for a hot female lead." Sasuke said.

"No, she should totally sign up for Yuri-mai." Soul said. (A/N: it is a made up anime, don't bother looking it up.)

"Just the title itself dosen't sound good." Sasuke said.

Soul shrugged. "It was only a sugguestion."

Krystal's eyes sparkled when she saw that the auditions for Naruto Gakuen was after school.

"So where do I audition?" Krystal asked.

"There is an audition hall, I'll take you there after school." Sakura said.

"But what about my brother and sister? Who is going to pick them up?" Krystal asked.

"No worries, I'll take care of them." Soul said with a wink.

"Thanks guys." Krystal said.

~

Later that day, school had ended and Sakura was showing Krystal the audition hall. She pointed to studio G and said, "This is where you audition for Naruto Gauken. I have to go to cheerleading but once we see eachother at dinner you can tell me how it went."

"Okay see you later." Krystal said with a wave. Then she took a deep breath and entered the room.

The room was full off beautiful girls, but they were not as beautiful as Krystal. Krystal walked up to one girl with lime green hair and said, "Hi, whats your name?"

"My name is Asa Shigure." The girl said. "What's yours?"

"Krystal." Krystal said. "I'm new here, so how does audition thing work?"

"Basically the director takes three girls at a time and judges them each on their performance. Right now he has just taken in some girls." Asa explained.

"He? I thought KawaiiNecko was a she ." Krystal said.

Asa shook her head. "You would think so, but that's just his stage name." She said.

"You guys are awful! I can't believe someone like you would audition for this show. You guys aren't even hot!" The director shouted as the three girls auditioned left the room crying.

"Looks like someone had bad luck." Asa said watching the girls leave.

Asa and Krystal were at the bottom at the list and there was a bunch of girls who left, most of them left in anger, disgust or in tears though both of them didn't know why.

"Okay last three on the list; Yukari, Asa and Krystal." The director said. He was a dorky looking fellow with swirly glasses that reminded her of Melvin from Sailor Moon but wore a lab coat and had an awful haircut that reminded her of Doctor Insano.

Asa and Krystal walked in with a third girl who didn't even look old enough to attend Anime High.

"Okay, the first thing I gotta do is check your breast." KawaiiNecko said.

"Why?" Asa asked, folding her arms.

"Because I'm looking for a hot girl, that's why." KawaiiNecko said, coming close to Asa, who shrieked when he touched her chest. "Their big, yes…"

Then he moved to Yukari and looked disappointed. He felt her but she had none. "Get out, I have no use for you."

Yukari got angry and left.

Then he felt Krystal who had the biggest and said, "you two are both hot, but now I can't decide." There was a moment of silence until he said, "Okay lets start part two." He unbuckled his pants and revealed his manhood. "Whoever sucks me best, gets to have the role."

Asa felt uncomfortable, but he shoved her head done and forced the thing in her mouth. Asa cried in the process. After a few minutes he pushed her away and said, "your no good." Then he came close to Krystal and stroked it, telling her it was her turn. Krystal made no protest and sucked him the best that she ever could. (After all she was experienced.)

"OOOOOH YEEEEES!" He cried as he bucked his hips at the feeling. She had stopped and he had said, "You get the role."

Krystal's eyes sparkled and said, "Really?"

~

Sakura, Soul, Sasuke, and Krystal all had dinner at the main hall. "So how did it go?" Soul asked.

"I got the role!" Krystal said. "But the director was a he instead of a she."

"Ew." Sasuke said. "So I'm guessing KawaiiNecko isn't his real name?"

"His name is Clarance. He said that our first episode of shooting is this weekend! I'm so excited." Krystal said, happily.


End file.
